<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolled Up by insomniacfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469574">Dolled Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics'>insomniacfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crossdressing, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tail plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have convinced Y/N to buy lingerie to wear for his husband. Tamaki loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suoh Tamaki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dolled Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N groaned as he studied his reflection in the mirror. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted the twins in buying lingerie, but he did anyway. One would think years of knowing them would be a good insight on whether or not it was a bad idea! But no. Now Y/N was standing in his bathroom, staring at his reflection. He was wearing a short plaid skirt with a tail plug in, ears adjusted on his head and a short shirt that barely held onto his body.</p><p>He sighed as he adjusted the skirt, trying to make it less embarrassing, but nothing could fix it. He bit his lip and grabbed his phone, adjusting in a somewhat sexy pose before taking a series of pictures. Once he found a few that he thought looked decent, cropping out his face, he sent them to Tamaki’s phone with a cute message of, “Please come home soon &lt;3 ”</p><p>Y/N shifted and walked into the bedroom, adjusting in the bed. He had to admit, he did enjoy the little outfit quite a bit. He hummed, noticing that Tamaki had indeed checked the messages but hadn’t responded. With a sigh, he got up and grabbed his wand.</p><p>He turned it on and pressed it to his clit, gasping a slight as his hips jerked in response to the touch. He blushed as he thought about how his husband must’ve reacted to the images, pushing away the anxiety as he rode against the toy, his fingers finding their way inside his wet hole.</p><p>“Tamaki,” He moaned softly, biting his lip as he squirmed on their bed. He gasped when the door suddenly opened and slammed shut, revealing his husband. He looked disheveled and hungry as he stared at him. “T-Tamaki?”</p><p>“Sending me pictures like that,” He said firmly as he approached. “Then I come home to you touching yourself. Such a naughty boy.” He smirked as he quickly tore off his shirts and climbed into the bed. “Guess my little boy needs to be taught a lesson.”</p><p>Y/N groaned then gasped as Tamaki took hold of the wand and turned up the intensity. “Tamaki!” He moaned.</p><p>“This little outfit...Are you my little Sailor Scout now?” He teased. “Ready to take my cock to save the world?” Y/N blushed and moaned as Tamaki twisted the wand a slight. “Guess I’ll just have to attack you.”</p><p>He pulled back, setting the wand aside as he kissed Y/N aggressively. "Like a little present, all wrapped up for me," he groaned.</p><p>Y/N moaned and nuzzled against him. “Tamaki...fuck...Please?” He begged.</p><p>Tamaki pulled the wand away and flipped him onto his stomach, quickly undoing his pants. Once his cock was free, he rubbed it gently against his folds before pushing in slowly. He groaned as Y/N shook under him, watching the way his cock split the man open as he brushed aside the tail. He smirked and smacked Y/N’s cheek, making the man moan.</p><p>“Look at you, Kitten. Almost all your holes are filled up. Maybe we should invite someone to fill your mouth too,” He growled, watching Y/N blush at the thought. “You’d like that too much. My kitten is such a slut.”</p><p>Y/N gasped as Tamaki thrust hard into him, his small body scooting up the bed as a result. His hips were pulled up so he bent in front of Tamaki as the blond fucked into him, leaving him helpless to the attack. He gasped when Tamaki gripped the tail as he thrust, tugging at the plug inside him carefully.</p><p>“Tamaki!” He moaned, making the blond smirk. The hand dropped the tail and gripped his hair, pulling him back so he was pulled tight against him. “Fuck, Tama…” He whined.</p><p>“So good for me. Going to...fucking breed my little kitten because of this outfit,” He groaned, reaching down with his freehand and rubbing at his clit. “Give it to me, Y/N. Let me feel how much your pussy loves me.”</p><p>“Tamaki!” He cried out, his whole body shaking as he orgasmed. His face flushed with embarrassment as he felt the plug twitching inside him from the sheer force of his ecstasy. “Fu-Fuck, Tama…”</p><p>“So good for me,” He groaned, thrusting harder as he kept gripping Y/N’s hair. His hips began to lose their rhythm. “You’re gonna stay in this room all damn day. I’ll take good care of you. Make sure you’re so full of cum today. You won’t be w-walking--” He groaned and pushed deep into Y/N, orgasming hard into him.</p><p>Tamaki clenched his jaw as his load finally finished and pulled out, practically dropping Y/N on the bed. He smirked as he watched his cum dripping out of him and spanked him.</p><p>Y/N moaned and wiggled his hips, glancing over his shoulder at him. “Be a good kitten and use your wand to get yourself ready again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>